


Cherchez la femme

by sakuramai



Series: Реборн, мафия и бла-бла-бла [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Female Skull, Possibly Unrequited Love, Short One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: "В каждом случае есть женщина; как только они приносят мне отчёт, я говорю, 'Ищите женщину!" (с) Дюма-отец





	Cherchez la femme

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Cherchez la femme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445034) by [yvonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvonna/pseuds/yvonna)



> Cherchez la femme (Шерше ля фам) — французское выражение, которое буквально означает «ищите женщину». В том смысле, что, когда мужчина ведёт себя необычно или мотивация его поступков неясна, причиной может быть его попытка скрыть незаконное дело с женщиной, или произвести впечатление или снискать расположение женщины. То есть по мнению говорящего эту фразу, причиной события, бедствия, преступления оказывается женщина.
> 
> На ФБ:  
> №1 в топе «Гет по жанру Занавесочная история»  
> №3 в топе «Гет по жанру Ангст»  
> №5 в топе «Гет по жанру Драма»  
> №5 в топе «Гет по жанру Психология»

Уличный камень на редкость не заплеванный и теплый. Скалл на редкость не в амплуа байкера, а под прикрытием. Прикрытие не такое уж и плохое – обтягивающая майка, юбка колоколом, туфли, сумочка. Скалл не пацанка по своей натуре, так что стать абсолютно женственной на пару месяцев ей ничего не стоило. Кроме жизни. 

Абсолютно секретные файлы на флешках со скелетиками уже прибыли к своим адресатам. Одно письмо лично в руки Десятому Вонголе, второе прилетело к Верде ... к третьему прилагалась инстаграммная фотокарточка Скалл в платье. Она стояла на фоне заката и моря, вся из себя такая леди в фиолетовом, с многозначительной улыбкой. Фотограф смог передать всю грустную радость её силуэта. Под картинкой подпись: "прощайте, семпай".

Драться было бессмысленно, убегать – не убежишь. Не от Бьякурана. Он смотрел на нее высокомерно, чутко и внимательно, как на живую кровь через микроскоп. 

– Мы могли бы с тобой подружиться, Скалл-чан, – приторно сладко улыбается Джессо; его глаза остаются холодными. – Очень жаль. Теперь ты умрешь. 

– Умру, – она тоже улыбается, безнадежно и искреннее. – Поступки глупее совершались во имя ... – неопределенный взмах рукой. 

– Конечно, – соглашается Бьякуран. Пламя из кольца окутывает его руку, Скалл сглатывает комок в горле, но не закрывает глаза. 

На второй фотографии, присланной Реборну, она лежит в луже собственной крови, красивая и мертвая. И внизу кривой почерк: "Как мило~ она так любила тебя!"


End file.
